


The Day

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “You got a cute butt.”





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



Today was The Day. Today was The _fucking_ Day. As long as Stiles kept telling himself that, he figured it had to end up being true. There had been too many days that were not The Day for today to also not be The Day. Stiles needed it to be The Day. He was beginning to think that if he didn’t do it, didn’t just fucking _ask_ , that he was going to slowly go crazy.

But Stiles… would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely terrified. He had no idea what Boyd would say and that—well that was terrifying. Stiles had no idea what he would do if Boyd said no, if he got turned down, because he—he really, _really_ fucking liked Boyd. A lot. A troubling amount. And if Boyd said _no_ , well. That would crush him.

But he—he needed to know. If he knew, then he could move on, or, if he was being hopeful, he’d have a boyfriend. But, before that he needed to ask which he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do for weeks, now. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Boyd knew who he was, and despite the encouragement from Scott, he couldn’t stop chickening out.

However, today was The Day, and he was going to do it. Maybe. Probably?

He was too busy thinking to properly watch where he was going, something that happened more than people would think, and he didn't notice that someone was in his way until he had already walked straight into a wall and went stumbling backwards. Well, not a wall-wall, but a wall of muscle. A wall of muscle that had grabbed at Stiles' waist to kept him steady.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Stiles said, blinking up with wide eyes at, _holy fucking shit_ , Boyd. Boyd, who was staring down at him, his lips tilted into the smallest of smiles.

“It’s alright,” the other boy said, and he didn’t make any move to pull his hands away from Stiles’ waist.

“You’ve got a cute butt,” Stiles said, because apparently he could even fuck up asking someone out with his complete lack of a brain-to-mouth filter. He was blaming his awkwardness on the fact that Boyd was still standing _very_ close, and was looking incredibly gorgeous—though that was pretty par the course for Boyd.

“You have a cute butt too,” Boyd told him, smiling even _more_ and Stiles felt like his heart was going to explode, wouldn’t be surprised if it just stopped beating there and then.

“I-I uh, well, you see and—uh, that is if you-” Stiles rambled, words spewing from his mouth, though they didn’t make a lick of sense. He took a deep breath—though he wasn’t sure if that was better, since puffing out his chest had him almost brushing against Boyd—and tried again. “Would you like to go out with me, sometime. On a date?”

“A date, huh?” Boyd asked, raising an eyebrow as his lips twitched. Stiles hoped it was a good sign.

“Yes. A date,” Stiles told him a nod, irrationally proud when his voice didn’t shake.

“Well in that case,” Boyd said as his smile grew. Stiles felt pleasure unfurl in his chest when he realized this was the most he had ever seen or heard the other boy speak. “I have to say yes.”

Stiles smiled, his lips stretching up slow and easy until it felt like his face was going to split open with the force of it. His stomach knotted with a whole different kind of nerves, and his fingers were tingling with his excitement. He had no idea what to say, not when it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

He let out a surprised giggle, his face burning with embarrassment even as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. Thankfully Boyd didn’t look put off, nor had he yet to let go of Stiles’ hips, and Stiles wasn’t going to be the first to step away.

“I-” Stiles began, only to be cut off as the bell rang and students filed into the hallway.

He startled and his blush deepened, though before he stepped back he darted in fast to press a quick kiss to Boyd’s cheek. He had no idea where the courage to do so came from, but Boyd gave him a surprised smile, one that Stiles’ heart beating even faster.

“I’ll meet you at your locker after school?” Stiles asked, taking a step back and students began to crowd between them.

Stiles waited until Boyd nodded before he turned around, all but skipping off to his next class. He couldn’t seem to wipe the pleased, happy grin off his face for the rest of the day, and really, he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, I'm 30 minutes late to get to an event I'm going to. BUT, have some fic
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
